The present invention relates to storage racks for holding articles such as file folders, or the like, and more particularly, is directed to such a rack with stepped supports for supporting files, file folders or the like in a tiered arrangement. The invention is described below with respect to file folder racks, but is not limited to use only with file folders or the like.
Plastic file folder organizers or racks for office and home use are well known. Such file folder organizers are generally molded to have fixed compartments therein. These file folder organizers or racks are generally bulky and require additional material to create the different compartments. Further, the files are not always readily viewable and accessible.
Further, the shelves in such file folder organizers or racks are generally of a fixed nature. If an item is too large to fit on a shelf, a different file folder organizer must be used. In like manner, if small items are provided, the small items may be too small for the shelves and may not fit properly therein or may fall down on the shelves.
Various devices are known which have an upwardly inclined wall having recesses therein for storing items. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des 193,647 (Michaud), U.S. Pat. No. Des 256,253 (Suljic), U.S. Pat. No. Des 315,746 (Christensen), U.S. Pat. No. Des 601,753 (Kaiser), and U.S. Pat. No. 632,876 (Meaker, Jr.). However, in these prior art devices, the recesses all face forward, such that there is no forward supporting wall for the articles placed therein. As a result, the articles are held only by the recess walls.